As is well known, Group 4 metal metallocenes are useful as ingredients or components for use in the formation of olefin polymerization catalyst systems. Considerable effort has been devoted to research on improving the efficacy of such materials and methods for their synthesis. Nevertheless, further improvements are needed in order to realize the full potential of these catalyst components, especially improvements relating to the synthesis of these metallocenes on a more efficient, less costly basis.